Cadiz Local
This procedure has not been updated for V2. Introduction The Cadiz Local originates out of the Barstow Old Yard, and runs east on the Needles Sub to Cadiz, then back to Barstow. Along the way, it services ProFlame Gas, Rhoex Inc., Hills Brothers Chemicals, Tetra Industries, and interchanges with the Arizona and California Railroad (ARZC). The job takes about 8 hours to complete and is one of the longest in the region. Barstow Yard The Barstow Yard switcher will take cars tagged for the Cadiz over to the Old Yard. Cars will be sorted and stored there until the 'Build' order comes out for the Cadiz Local. Typically tracks 9 through 12 are used for Cadiz storage. ProFlame cars can be stored on Track 1. Tags for the Cadiz Local are: * "Proflame" for ProFlame Gas * "Rheox" for Rheox Inc. * "Hector" for drops at Hector storage siding * "Tetra" or "CDZ(Tetra)" for Tetra Industries * "CDZ" & "PHX" for Cadiz Yard / ARZC Interchange * "HillsBros" or "CDZ(Hills)" for Hills Brothers Chemicals The picture above shows the Cadiz Local cars in storage. NOTE: The ProFlame cars are not pictured (they were in Track 1 below where the image cuts off). The ProFlame industry (to the right of the Old Yard off of the Amtrak Lead) can be serviced by the Yard Switcher or Cadiz Local, but not until the build order comes out for the Cadiz Local. ProFlame cars can be stored in the Barstow Old Yard until then. Build Order When the 'Build' order is posted in the Registry, Cadiz Local cars can be blocked in the following order (from the East/Head End to the West/Rear End): * Rheox * Hector * Tetra * CDZ & PHX * Hills Cars for ProFlame are not included in the train itself, and can be switched by the Yard Crew or the Cadiz Local. Before blocking the cars, it is important to check the industry outbounds to figure out how many cars are tagged to come out. That will determine how many cars can go into the industry. The industry capacities are as follows: * Rhoex Inc. = 10 Hoppers * Tetra Industries = 15 Tanks * Hills Brothers Chemicals = 15 Tanks As an example, using the above counts, if Rhoex had 8 hoppers in the industry, and 4 were tagged to come out, that would leave 4 cars in the industry. Cadiz Local can bring out 6 hoppers from Barstow, putting the industry at it's capacity of 10 cars (8-4=4 ... 4+6=10). '' Once the blocking is complete, the Santa Fe power (normally 4 SD40 units), tagged '''CDZ Local', is then assigned to the train. Once complete, the Registry can be updated to show 'CADIZ' as 'Released' and the train is clear to depart. Departing Barstow Depart the Old Yard by heading east down the Aux Lead. The train can enter the main at East Barstow, and proceed east to Rheox Inc. Be sure to download the link when released as this is the interchange that will pop up on the line to Phoenix. You don't need to spawn it right away. However when you actually do the departing registry entry the download link will vanish. Don't forget to make a Registry entry to show 'CADIZ' as 'Departing' the Old Yard before departing and after you have downloaded the Cadiz spawn from Phoenix. Rhoex Inc. * Capacity = 10 Hopper Cars * Excess storage at Barstow Old Yard The first block of cars at the head end is for Rheox and the Ballast Pit. it is first accessed through entering the south service track past the West Newberry storage area before MP726. The entire train can enter the service track here and switch Rheox from the head end. Hector There will be times where you have to pick up or drop off tank cars at Hector Siding. This is located off of Main 2 a few miles west of Pisgah. Normally there will be a reminder in the BAR Yard forum if there is a pickup or setoff here, but you should always be on the lookout regardless. Tetra Industries * Capacity = 15 Tank Cars * Excess storage at Barstow Old Yard Note: Though Hills Brothers Chemicals is between Rheox and Tetra, it is switched on the return trip to Barstow (hence why it is blocked 4th in the train). The second block of cars is for Tetra Industries. Access to the industry is the south service track before MP661 at Saltus. Cars are loaded closest to the building with remaining cars for storage closest to the switch. Cadiz Yard * Capacity = Approx. 45 Cars The third block of cars is for the ARZC interchange at the Cadiz Yard. Cadiz Yard at MP651 is accessed through the south service track. It contains 3 yard tracks normally used as a live interchange with ARZC. For our purposes we use this yard for simply running around the train, setting off the CDZ PHX traffic in 1 or 2 tracks, then delete. The best time to delete is when you relinquish and change ends. Once deleted and clear of the Phoenix Sub you can then spawn the Cadiz that you downloaded off the server. This simulates the interchange and you will need to pick up cars bound for Barstow here. Special note if there is more than 15 cement hoppers for PHX it should be held in this yard for another run due to weight limitations towards Phoenix. Here at Cadiz, the power will be removed from the east end, and moved to the west end. Be sure to have the fourth block for Hills at the end end of the train when departing Cadiz. Once done, proceed west towards Barstow. Hills Brothers Chemicals * Capacity = 15 Tank Cars * Excess storage at Barstow Old Yard The fourth and final block of cars is for Hills Brothers Chemicals. It is serviced from the south service track at Amboy and is adjacent to the West Amboy control point (MP 664.4). Empty cars are loaded first closest to the building with storage closet to the switch. Yarding Instructions Return to Barstow Yard, and proceed into an available track in the Receiving Yard. It is optional to remove the power and move it to the service tracks (this can also be done by yard crews). Make a registry entry showing 'CADIZ' as 'Arriving' at the appropriate arrival track. The Cadiz Local is complete.